Iron Man or Female
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A short little one shot brought on by a funny little pic. Not the UV I was thinking of but I think it might still work you decide. Warning this piece contains Hulk smashing, scoldings and some random inside joke I found funny that may or may no be funny.


Alright here is a Random thought I decided to write out after seeing a funny pic.

s

A young woman had been working long and had on a science project that her young daughter couldn't be bothered with. So when she plugged the cord into the socket she never expected the black hole to go out of control. Still holding onto the cord she watched as her kitchen got destroyed before she too got sucked in.

The air that was not there sucked out the rest of her breath nearly killing her without so much as a thought. Slowly her wit came back as did the oxygen helping her to think fast. Clenching her hands at the same time a reaction formed on her skin. A liquid the color of silver snaked up her arms and over her clothing till her body was fully covered from head to toe.

The liquid finally solidified around her and changed into a suite of armor. That stopped her sudden descent to the ground. It also gave her the perfect view of her new surroundings that had suddenly changed thanks to the black hole.

Her vision enhanced by the suit showed her a place that looked very much like Old New York. "Well isn't this just peachy one of the worst places I could have ended up." She muttered to herself as a sudden force hit her like a giant bird of prey.

Flinging through the air she stabled herself and the thing that hit her. "Oh it's a man in a red suit with a reactor in it how quaint to be so close to this primitive model." She said surprised by the turn in events.

What took her off balance was the flying angry green thing following him. "Dear me I think this could have been the worst place to end up, with their being the angry green Hulk and all. Really how is it that I seem to end up in these situations too often?" She asked herself as she prepared for the hit of the angry green man.

Hit right out of the sky with the force of a ten ton tank the pair of suited figures hit the ground.

"Oh man I am too old to be dealing with these things." She said with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Hulk smash!" The Hulk screamed angrily as he stood over the pair of suited bodies.

The woman stood up letting the helm part of her suite fall away. "Hey big guy yea I am talking to you." She growled out to him. "Now what would your mother think about you mashing and bashing everything without even giving a thought to other innocent bystanders." She said making the big green angry machine stop in his tracks.

"Not happy?" He asked unsure of this new being before him as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"That is right very good now tell this man you're sorry and then after that he can tell you the same. Now come on out with it big guy." She said pointing to the man groaning on the ground.

The Hulk glared down at her making a noise. "Me sorry tin man." He said unhappily to the guy now trying to sit up.

"Alright tinny now it is your turn to tell Hulk your sorry and you better mean it since he was nice first." She said giving a nod of approval to the big guy.

Tinny as she called him stood up releasing the panel covering his face. "I am Iron Man not tin man or tinny. And I don't apologize mainly due to the fact that I am always right." He said crossing his arms.

"I don't care if you the first human king of the Martian race you are going to tell this young man here you are sorry for hitting him." Tony couldn't help the way his jaw dropped.

He too glared at her before looking to the Hulk. "I am sorry Hulk for hitting you shooting at you and even trying to bomb you as well as try to throw you out of earth's atmosphere." Tony said naming off everything he ever tried to do.

The woman smiled happily. "There now all you have to do is shake on it. And you don't try anything funny, don't you give me that look mister now both of you shake hands." She ordered to the two grown men used to fighting each other and those of different levels of crazy.

Both unhappily shook hands making nice with each other. "Oh yes you there the one calling yourself Iron Man you look pretty good for a helping hand on remaking a black hole." Neither man wanted to address the woman's sanity.

The sound of beeping caught all of their attention as a whining sound hit the area with a boom. A light wrapped around her body like a blanket. "Looks like my ride is here no need for the black hole now. But I guess I could leave you a name it's Iron Man." She giggled like a school girl as her body faded out.

A girl around five looked at her mother who was giggling like she fell into fuzzy hop plant. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Mom you said you would help me! And instead you forced me to build a project for school myself to save you." She said angrily.

"Now…young…lady…what have I told you about doing your own wok in the first place." She said in a scolding manner with a slight bit of giggles.

The little girl didn't look impressed at all. "Mom where did you end up this time anyway?" She asked wanting to change the subject back to her mother.

"Well sweetie I do believe I seen the very first Iron Man." This caused her to bust out laughing making her look crazy.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I am going to bed make sure you don't forget to pack my lunch for tomorrow since the café is serving up some greasy mess that I can't eat." Her mother shook her head feeling she went wrong somewhere.

"Well I guess I know where we get it from now. No wonder we have such a big problem making friends." She thought aloud as she got to work fixing her kitchen.

AN: here is what the picture said…

Female

Fe= Iron

Male=Man

So therefor I am Iron Man.


End file.
